ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Bites
Bug Bites is a science program that talks about bugs. A scientist and his cockroach sidekick learn about life while investigating the world of bugs. Among the issues they deal with Friendship, Innovation, and Everyone's Uniqueness. Story You may have had a chaotic flat mate, or maybe the incidental cockroach. In any case, Bug Bites viewers get the opportunity to have both! Join researcher Adam Lazarus and his enlivened flat mate and closest companion Gilbert the Roach as they face certifiable issues with the science they gather from a portion of the world's most fantastical bugs. Put a couple of legs up and join the enjoyment as we investigate how little animals give us enormous thoughts regarding companionship, advancement, and the way that each of us has own extraordinary impact on the planet. American Public Television is buggin' out. As per the Hollywood Reporter, the syndication system is joining forces with Alegra Entertainment and Putnam Stern Enterprises for another science series, Bug Bites. The enlivened instruction arrangement will be facilitated by entomologist Adam Lazarus and character Gilbert the Roach. Bug Bites will concentrate on more than just bugs. Its will cover all way of science, tech, math, and preservation points in an exertion to spark youngsters' enthusiasm for STEM (science, tech, designing, and math) subjects. Season 1 Episodes * Lost In Translation (January 4, 2016) * The Sky’s the Limit (January 11, 2016) * Watch Who You Eat (January 18, 2016) * Home is where the Hive is (January 25, 2016) * Pilot - Working Together (February 1, 2016) * The Love Bug (February 8, 2016) * The Metamorphosis (February 15, 2016) * A Bug with a Bug (February 22, 2016) * The Alpha-Bug (February 29, 2016) * BuggySitters Club (March 7, 2016) * The Littlest Vampire (March 14, 2016) * Working Nine to Hive (March 21, 2016) * A Louse in the House (March 28, 2016) * A Bug in the System (April 4, 2016) * Good Migrations (April 11, 2016) * The Hibernation Sensation (April 18, 2016) * Enter, The Landlord (April 25, 2016) * Strangers in Danger (May 2, 2016) * Biting Bugs (May 9, 2016) * Sole Survivor (May 16, 2016) * Gilbert's Eleven (May 23, 2016) * Who's Hue? (May 30, 2016) * Off the Menu (June 6, 2016) * That Stinging Feeling (June 13, 2016) * Making a Stink (June 20, 2016) * The Circle of Life (June 27, 2016) Season 2 Episodes In January of 2016 Direct TV network broadcasted the first episode of the premiere season of its new educational show called Bug Bites. Due to the positive acceptance among kids and parents, it was decided to prolong the TV show for the second season. Bug Bites is an instructive show about the bugs in your own patio. The witty amusingness, brilliant movement, and captivating certainties make it a demonstrate all its own! Bug Bites season 2 release date was scheduled for the early of 2017. Currently it is not known how many episodes will be ordered for the second season, there were 26 in the first one.